


love at last sight

by vinndetta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Steve's last stop is to see Peggy.But he can't stop thinking about Bucky Barnes.





	love at last sight

**Author's Note:**

> a quick short drabble i just wrote! :) i was thinking about love, and then suddenly this appeared in my mind! my first fic with steve and bucky, really, so if it's not in-character, well, too bad! it's my fic and i get to choose the characterizations. >:)
> 
> *taps mic* ahem? they're gay.

Steve doesn't think he's a believer of love at first sight.

He was a scrawny kid, not exactly the type that girls fall all over for. Bucky always told him that he'll find the one, but honestly, Steve used to doubt that immensely, even if it was from his dearest friend.

But Steve saw Peggy Carter and thought she was the one.

It wasn't love at first sight, either. It was more of an infatuation with how she seemed so beautiful yet so strong-willed. She was a strong independent woman, and Steve saw her and immediately knew she was special.

It took him about two weeks for him to realize that he was head over heels in love.

But he was torn tragically from his time and pulled into the future.

Now, he has a choice. He can stay here, with Peggy, and live the life that he never got to live. His only regret is losing all of his friends in the future, especially...

He can't believe that he's never going to see Bucky ever again.

Steve pauses suddenly in his walk down the street to Peggy's home.

_Oh._

Bucky.

_... Bucky._

Steve staggers, sitting down on the sidewalk.

_ **Bucky...** _

-

"Coming back in five, four, three, two, one..."

The machine whirrs to life, bringing Steve back to the present along with it.

"There he is! Captain, how was your trip?"

"It was good." Steve smiles. "... It was very good."

"That's great to hear, Steve."

No one notices Bucky looking at Steve with a very strange look.

-

"I thought you were going to stay," Bucky admits later, when they go to a Denny's for a very late dinner. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"You were right." Steve smiles sadly. "I wasn't going to. I was thinking about growing old next to Peggy."

There's a bit of silence.

"What changed your mind?"

"... You."

Bucky makes a face. "Me?"

"You." Steve nods.

"What about... me?" Bucky frowns.

"I... love you a lot. You know that right? You're my best friend for life... 'til the end of the line, yeah?"

"... Yes, but..."

"It wasn't love at first sight. No, it wasn't love at second, third, fourth sight either."

"Then what was it?"

Steve gulps, fidgeting with his hands. "... It was love at last sight, when I thought I was never going to see you again, remembering only the solemn look you gave me before I went back."

Bucky pauses to process that. "... Steve?"

"I was going to see Peggy... but..."

"But?"

"I sat on her street instead, shell-shocked with the realization that Peggy isn't the one I'm in love with."

Bucky's eyes widen, lips parted slightly. "Oh?"

"It was you."

Bucky stills.

"You're in love with me?"

Steve smiles awkwardly. "It just took me decades to realize it."

"Me?" Bucky asks, dazed. He looks rather overwhelmed with the information.

"Of course, we can keep it friendly. Platonic, if you will."

"Well, I mean," Bucky moves his hair to the side. "I've kind of been in love with you, too."

"Really?" Steve's heart skips a beat. "Since when?"

"Since I started to dust and I was horrified that I'd never be able to see you again."

Steve pauses at that. Same boat, then; they really were a couple of dumbasses. (Of course, they're each other's dumbasses and he wouldn't have it any other way.)

Bucky stares at his hands. "I thought... I thought it would be selfish of me to beg you to stay... that I would be keeping you from everything you've ever wanted."

_No, it's everything keeping me away from **you**,_ Steve thinks.

"You're all I've ever needed. All I've ever wanted, too - I just didn't realize until recently."

Steve smiles at Bucky, taking in everything that he can about this moment. He has a feeling he's going to talk about this moment forever, and he doesn't want to forget anything about it.

Eventually, Bucky looks up, smiling back at him, and it's all he's ever desired.

-

Steve grows old, indeed, but instead, it's by Bucky's side.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me at @vinndetta on tumblr! any feedback (kudos, comments, etc) are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
